edward gets juiced
by vegetarianveggiie
Summary: stormy is a 24 year female who hangs out with beetlejuice. after beetlejuice almost release sandworms into our world. she takes a walk to the house on the hill. what will happen. i attemped to make beetlejuice a combo of movie/cartoon personality. rated teen for this reason. read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**I wanna start by saying i've never written one of these before. thought it might be fun, as i've been reading a ton of them. tell me what you think. read and review. i am currently working on the next chapter.**

(Edwards pov)

I could see someone coming up the hill from where I stood in the upper room. I was frightened. What if they came inside? What if they saw me? I started to click my blades nervously, then proceeded to hide.

* * *

(Stormy pov)

How could he do that? I knew he loved pranks, But that was going too far. So many mortals could have died. I was so frustrated. I had to go someplace I could be alone. The house on the hill I thought.

The hill was steeper than I expected. My frustrations were disappearing quickly but I figured I was almost to the top anyway. So I might as well explore. When I got to the top my first impression was disbelief. The shrubs were in the shapes of dinosaurs and just about anything and everything you could imagine. It was a garden that was obviously well cared for. Could someone still live here? Could the urban legend be true?

I decided to explore the house. I just had to know if someone was there. As I walked in, I instantly noticed a pair of bladed gloves hanging from the wall. They were slightly deteriorated, but pretty cool. I considered grabbing one, but decided against it. I then proceeded to some stairs. They looked safe. While walking up the stairs my phone rang.

"Probably no one important" I muttered continuing up the stairs. Suddenly I heard a _snip snip._ Startled but not scared I kept going. The stairs led to a fairly large room. there was a huge hole in the ceiling. Looking out it, I gasped. The scene was beautiful. Not only could I see all the stars in the sky it seemed, but the scene below was amazing. My iphone flashed on and something glinted from its light in a nearby dark corner. I looked closer and saw movement.

"hello" I said as it appeared human.

"hi" a voice said meekly as if they were afraid I was going to hurt them. I heard another _snip_. It seemed to be coming from the figure.

"did you make that noise"

"yes" he replied as I had figured out it was a male voice.

"what's your name"

"Edward" almost a whisper. My heart skipped a beat. Could it be? Was it really him?

"my name's stormy. Could you come out so I could see you?" I asked

In what seemed to be a sad tone he replied "not finished, monster"

"if you mean you're a monster, that's fine. You should see who I hang out with." Turning on my phone I got a picture of bj on the screen, and without thinking went to show it to him, putting him in a spotlight.

He backed away further against the wall. Turning off the phone I apologized. I thought for a second about what he had looked like. It was his eyes that caught my attention, not his blades. His eyes had been filled with fear and a gentleness I had never seen before. "the sculptures outside are beautiful. Did you do them?"

"y-yes" I must have startled him pretty badly I thought.

"I gotta go and see my friend. Make sure he's okay, but if you want I'll come back."

He didn't say anything, however as I finally turned to leave I heard a _snip_ accompanied by a uncertain "you will?"

"sure I'll come back as soon as I can." I said smiling

"okay" he still sounded uncertain.

"Bye"

"bye" I heard him whisper

* * *

(Edward pov)

She didn't seem scared of me, even when she saw me. She said she'd come back, but you never know. kim never did.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 is here. I tried to make it longer than the last one. I will start working on the third one pronto. I'm also working on another story about how beetlejuice and stormy meet. and a possble edward fanfic. read and review please**

(Beetlejuice pov)

Fuck, I screwed up bad this time. Almost releasing sandworms into the mortal world could have gotten me in big trouble. Not only would judge mental have had a hay day, but the council would have had my head. Good thing only stormy knew, but she was pissed off at me. Well I did yell at her. Boy, beetlejuice you have charm don't ya. I put my head in my hands and gave a heavy sigh.

* * *

(stormy pov)

I waited till I was part way down the hill. Then with a semi- loud voice I called.

"beetlejuice"

"Beetlejuice"

"Beetlejuice"

I was greeted with a somewhat slightly subdued beetlejuice. "So does this mean you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course, beej. How could I not?" he immediately brightened. Then noticed where we were.

"why we up here, babes?"

"wanted to take a walk, that's all."

"oh…" A cold wind blew past. I shivered a bit. Bj noticing this asked "how bout I juice us home"

"sure" I replied smiling. Almost instantly we were in my living room. I turned on the light and sat on the couch with a warm blanket. I wondered about Edward. was he cold? Beetlejuice noticed I was deep in thought and floated over.

"What ya thinking about"

"Oh just about what I found up there. I found someone" I said

"Someone, like a bum?"

"No, not a bum. I'm not even sure if they're human. I should take you to meet them. You gotta behave though. They're pretty shy and I should probably grab them a blanket. Maybe some food too."

"So we're going up there right now?"

"Yeah" I said as I went to grab a half empty box of donuts off the counter.

"Shall I juice us?" he said with a huge grin.

With a half bow I replied "If you will, my dear bj"

* * *

(Edward pov)

I stayed huddled in the corner as it was warmer there anyway. I was almost asleep when I heard the door to the house open. Not again, I thought. However then I heard stormy call up the stairs. "hey Edward, you there. I thought you might be cold so I brought you a blanket."

"and donuts" came an unfamiliar voice.

"bj" said stormy in an unhappy tone

"Hey just trying to help" I heard stormy sigh.

"I brought bj with me. He's a little odd,but he won't hurt you."

"Who ya calling odd" I only heard one set of footsteps. Why didn't I hear two?

I saw stormy coming in. the other person was floating in the air. _Snip snip snip_ "well where is he?" asked the floating figure.

"relax and quit floating. That's probably making him even more nervous. I think I know where he is."

the figure named bj stopped floating and landed on the ground softly. Stormy started coming closer to me, but I wasn't scared of her. I was scared of him. "hello there again. Sorry for making so much noise. Are you cold?"

"yes" I said still staring at bj.

"can you come out, please. I'd really appreciate it." Eyes still on bj. I slowly started walking to the semi lighted area near stormy.

" woah! Look at those hands" I stopped dead in my tracks and saw stormy glare at him. "I am trying to behave honest, but my mouth moves on its own.

"it's okay Edward, he's just loud. He means no harm." I continued toward stormy till I was standing next to her. She put her hand lightly on my shoulder. It felt nice. "see everything's okay. Brrr… it is cold up here. Let's get you warmed up."

* * *

(stormy pov)

Edward was obviously scared of beetlejuice. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring him up here, but I couldn't undue it now. All I could do was hope for the best.

I sat Edward down near the old fireplace. Surprisingly beetlejuice was quiet and just watched us. He could be a good guy when he wanted to be. I threw the blanket over Edward carefully so his blades didn't cut the fabric. "still cold?" I asked

"no " he said looking at me

"Hey ed. Okay, if I float? Wont get scared will ya? Standings a real drag up here." Edward looked uncertain what to do. I realized Edward probably had no idea what beetlejuice was.

"Do you wanna know what bj is?"

"Yes"

"bj is a ghost"

"Ghoul" I heard bj say.

"Ghoul" I corrected. I knew this , but had been trying to keep it simple. "which is like a ghost. He's just born that way."

Edward looking confused said "ghost"

"It happens when someone dies, like to that skeleton dude downstairs." Beetlejuice piped up before I could say anything. I hadn't seen a skeleton downstairs, but Edward seemed to understand.

I started to realize how late it was. I had to get up early for work tomorrow. Books don't sell themselves, you know. "Edward I got to get going again, but I'll leave the donuts here for you.

"thank you"

"you're welcome" I answered standing up. "let's walk home this time, beej. I at least would enjoy the exercise." It wasn't as cold beneath the hill as it was on top of it. A little chilly, but not bad. While I enjoyed the night air. Beetlejuice floated beside me, invisible to all but me.

When we got to my apartment, the living room light was still on. I turned it off and went to my bedroom. "Well I'm going to call it a night, beetlejuice"

"Mind if stay here? Just for tonight, I mean."

"Sure why not" I yawned sleepily. "I gotta be up early to get to work though."

"No problem"

"I have to change. Would you turn around?"

" why change the hard way he said and grinned. With a woosh, my t-shirt and jeans transformed into a pair of black pajama tops and bottoms with skulls on them.

" thanks" slipping into bed, I turned the alarm on my phone on. Beetlejuice floated above me already snoring loudly.

* * *

(Edward pov)

I thought about ghosts after they left. It made me sad to think about father, but happy too. Maybe I could see him again. I fell asleep thinking about this. I woke up to the sun's warmth on my face. I was hungry. I remembered the donuts stormy left. Excited I flipped open the lid. Managing to stick a blade through the hole in the donut, I took a couple a couple bites. Then it fell on my lap. Attempting to pierce the donut, I eventually succeeded. Happy with my success, I ate two more. Leaving one for later. With my belly feeling less empty. I thought to myself it's going to be a good day.


End file.
